


Just Thought I'd Let You Know

by ciderpuppy



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciderpuppy/pseuds/ciderpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, Senketsu…" she spoke softly with a faint smile. "Looks like I'll get to see you sooner than I thought… It's only been a year…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thought I'd Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and it's also quite short, so there's that.

In the dark of an early morning, three loud shots of gunfire mercilessly pierced through the flowing wind. They echoed throughout the empty streets, and a small trio of lowlifes' scrambling shoes ran in the opposite direction with ruckus laughter.

"We got her!" a voice cackled.

"Run, man! Go, go!" another chuckled as the gang members retreated with vulgar cries of victory.

In an alleyway, Ryuko collapsed, her back hitting the soft and powdery snow blanketing the concrete. The impact of the ground was painfully jarring, and it sent a blunt sting all the way down her back. Pressed against her weight, the snow began to melt beneath her body and it started to seep into her clothing. Her inner thigh bleeding immensely from an artery that was severed by the path of one of the bullets, her jacket and shirt too had begun to soak up the red that had begun to leak from the two deep wounds in her belly and chest. Listening to the howling wind brushing against her ears, Ryuko simply laid there in the embrace of the snow, relaxed and unthreatened by whatever may come next.

Looking into the distant grey sky of the snowy night, she thought about her life, how it certainly could have been better in many ways. If only she hadn't gotten involved with certain people, certain groups, maybe she wouldn't be lying here. But that didn't matter now, what's done is done.

"Oi, Senketsu…" she spoke softly with a faint smile. "Looks like I'll get to see you sooner than I thought… It's only been a year…"

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave, not yet. She had things she wanted to do, things to say. But she knew she didn't have time, her life was a set timer, and she could practically hear it counting down with each thump of her heart.

Reaching down to her pocket, she pulled out her phone and weakly held it above her chest to dial a number. She was already beginning to feel drowsy, she had a feeling she only had time for one short call. Heading to her contact list with a shaking hand, she touched the call button and held the phone to her ear as she listened to the ring.

"Hello…?" Satsuki's drowsy voice answered.

"Mornin', Satsu," Ryuko spoke upon hearing the reply.

"Morning, Ryuko…" Satsuki tiredly groaned into her phone and recovered herself up in the warm blankets of her bed. "But… why are you calling me? You're not here?"

"Naw, I headed out… I headed out to get your present…"

"You're getting my present… on the morning of my birthday?" Satsuki asked with a raised brow.

Ryuko chuckled, but very quietly cringed at the pain that that small laugh caused. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

"Are… " Satsuki was interrupted by her own yawn that made her pause her sentence. "Are you alright?" she asked once her yawn had finished. "You usually just text me, you're not much of a caller."

"I'm… I'll be okay…" Ryuko replied gently, it was quickly growing difficult to speak. She felt something wet in the back of her throat, and with this, she involuntarily began to cough up a small amount of blood. And that cough lead her bleeding belly and chest to be pitilessly raked with a sharp pain and she cringed once again before forcing herself to relax.

"Ryuko, where are you?" asked Satsuki with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"I told you, I headed out to get you a gift," Ryuko smiled thinking about Satsuki opening the present that Ryuko had yet to attain. "I'm… I'm on my way home…"

"Ryuko… Did you get into another fight? You sound injured," Satsuki quickly picked up on Ryuko's weak tone of voice.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ryuko avoided the question with another question.

"What is is?"

"Can you… tell Mako she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for? And that… I love her to absolute bits…"

Satsuki went silent for a moment as she sat up from her bed. "Wh- why…? Be honest with me, are you okay?"

"Satsu…" Ryuko's eyes began to pool with tears. Her voice had become raspy and frail, the best she could muster was a meakly whisper. She felt so exhausted, simply holding the phone up to her ear was becoming a struggle. She felt a slow and gentle wave of exhaust spreading throughout her entire body, it felt like she was about to doze off. But Ryuko knew it wasn't sleep that was about to take hold, she could tell her time was nearly up. "I'm so… sorry for this… I really wanted… you to have a good day today…"

"Damnit, Ryuko, tell me what's wrong! Tell me where you are!" Satsuki began to shout.

Ryuko closed her eyes, feeling her own tears run down her face. She didn't want to leave, she only hoped that the next time she opened her eyes, that she would awake in her warm bed, that this was all just a bad dream.

"It'll… be alright…" she whispered as her hand very slowly began to fall away from her face, "I just… thought I'd let you know… happy birthday, Satsuki… I love you… and… I'll… see… you… later…"

"Ryuko, you're scaring me, where are you?!" Satsuki asked with panic in her heart. "Ryuko! Ryuko, please, answer me! Ryuko!" she cried into her phone, awaiting a response, but no voice came. The only thing she could hear was the muffled sounds of the wind brushing past her sister's phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't do anymore of these, I don't know what I'm doing lol


End file.
